Am I Pretty Now?
by halfdemon-gurl15
Summary: Cindy starts to worry too much about her outer appearances and no one notices what’s going on with her, except Jimmy. Will Jimmy be able to save her? Or is it Jimmy that really needs to be saved? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! JC and SL
1. In Need of a Friend

_**Title: Am I Pretty Now?**_

_**Summary: Cindy starts to worry too much about her outer appearances and no one notices what's going on with her, except Jimmy. Will Jimmy be able to save her? Or is it Jimmy that really needs to be saved? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! J/C and S/L **_

_**A/N First of all I'd like to thank y'all for reading this, I'd truly appreciate it if you would review!!! Even if it's BAD!! Please review and be honest!!! Thanks again! **_

_**OK, on with the fic. **_

**_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Jimmy Neutron, so just Leave Me Alone!_**

_**Chapter 1: In need of a friend.**_

**_Cindy_**

The sky had opened up and let everything go with out remorse, hammering down on the people below.

To think that the weather had said sunny with a high of 83 was absurd, it was colder than what it would take to freeze hell, and there was enough water to put out the flames as well.

Out of all our classmates, Jimmy, was the only one prepared. Of course he could get a much more accurate reading of the weather from his own satellite that he put into orbit himself.

I couldn't help but think of that adventure, the satellite, made from yet another toaster, had almost plummeted back down to earth and we had to retrieve it before it's crash landing, and by Neutron's calculations, it would be crashing into _my_ house, precisely into _my_ room. I just about ripped his head off as we sailed down in his improved rocket, Goddard catching it mere inches from my roof.

That had been awhile ago, back when we were 13. But as we get older, the teen years seem to be slipping from my fingers, now being 17, a Junior in high school and only one year left, I often come to the realization that we're not little kids anymore.

Back to my point, Jimmy was the only one who was prepared for the unexpected down pour. He wore a thick coat with boots and all. His hair, no longer acorn shaped but now in a more shaggy hair cut that complimented his rather large cranium, was protected by a large red umbrella.

While the rest of the school, planning on a nice spring day for our last day of school had worn shorts and T Shirts, myself included.

I ran into the school and went directly to my locker. We didn't have books because we turned them all in before now but I had kept a light jean jacket in there from yesterday. It wasn't much for keeping me warm, but at least it got rid of all the hungry stares I was getting since it looked as if I had jst been in a wet T shirt contest. I began walking slowly to my homeroom class.

"Hey Cindy, Babe wait up!" I turned to see Nick running after me. I smiled at him as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Nickipoo, I was thinking, maybe we could go see a movie tonight instead of the party, just the two of us, what do you think?" I asked hopefully. There was an end of the school year party at Butch's house...and I _Really _Didn't want to go. It'll just be the same as always, every girl in the entire place would be hanging all over _my _boyfriend and I would be stuck with the punch bowl as a date. Sometimes having a jock for a boyfriend wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.

Yea he was nice and all, but he could never stop looking at all the other girl's asses or flirting with them, whenever he could get away with it, which had suddenly become more often, since I acted like I didn't notice, not wanting to lose what I have. I know that sounds shallow but, I can't help it...I've got a good thing goin with Nick, why screw that up?

"But Sweet Cakes you _know_ I have to be there! I'm the life of the party, I can't _not_ show up just because you don't want to go." He said in his usually calm smooth voice, never loosing his cool, that's Nick for ya, but I could tell that he was getting a little angry considering I even came up with such an idea. And yet I decided to be bold today...

"Fine! Then you go, I'll stay home." I regretted it as soon as it came out of my mouth.

"If you stay home, I'm getting a new girlfriend." I could feel the air constrict in my lungs, I stared wide-eyed at him, my mouth gaping, I must have looked like what a chicken would when it's watching rain.

"I keep you around because people would think I was a player if I didn't have a steady girlfriend and people would think I was superficial if I went out with a cheerleader. But I won't stand here and watch you try to ruin my rep, by not comin to this party with me, do you know what they'll say if I show up without you? It'll be all over Retroville by morning! You will go with me to this party, if you don't come, you can kiss this relationship bye, bye bitch." I could feel the lump in my throat grow to abnormal proportion. It hurt terribly as I tried to swallow it back down. Tears coated my eyes, finally leaking out and running down my cheeks.

"What do you mean, Nick? What are you trying to say, that this whole time you only went out with me, because I fit your description of normalcy? Is that it?"

"What I'm saying sweet cheeks is that, you're a fat ugly bitch that's easy to get into." He said it with a smirk, and before I could stop myself I slapped that smirk right off his face. But what I hadn't expected was when he smacked me back. A new set of tears slid down my stinging cheek. Without even thinking my hand slid up to where the contact was made. I flinched as I barely touched it with my hand.

I scowled and spit directly in his face, and began to walk away from him.

"Where do you think you're going whore, were not finished here!" He grabbed my wrist, turned me around forcefully and slammed me up against the lockers. I was trapped, pinned there between his arms.

Why wasn't anyone helping me? Oh...that's right Nick is popular and no one cares what he does as long as he keeps up those touch downs, 3 pointers, and home runs...

"LET ME GO NIMMmmm..." I couldn't breathe, his mouth overtook my lips, his tongue forcing itself down my throat. I pushed him away from me and slapped him again, this time my ring drawing blood from right above his eye.

"Damn you Bitch, that HURT!" I tried to run, but he grabbed me again. I felt all the air escape my lungs as a sharp pain vibrated from my stomach. I doubled over as he took his hand from where he had punched me and straitened me up once again against the lockers.

"You know what, you should be glad that I graced you with such an honor as being my girlfriend, instead you act like this, unappreciative, you are so fat and ugly, no one could really _Like_ you, let alone _Love_ you." I tried not to listen, but it was hard not to, everything I had known for the past year, it was a lie, it was _all_ a lie. I didn't ever think that me and Nick would be together forever or get married or anything, I'm not _that_ naïve. But I thought that he at least, _liked_ me, was _attracted_ to me but the whole time, he was just _using_ me, _using_ me like I was some kind thing to show off.

But it all stopped at once, he wasn't pinning me down, and he wasn't yelling at me anymore. I realized my eyes were closed and I opened them as I slid slowly down the lockers.

I looked around, and there it was. Nick was on the ground, and there was someone on top of him, punching and yelling.

Everything was going hazy, the whole world blurred and I could feel my head spinning.

With the last bit of strength I could muster...the only thing that came out of my mouth was,

"Jimmy..." And all went black.

**_Jimmy_**

The Last day of school. The year just flew by, no matter how corny that sounds, it did and I don't think there is any other comprehensible way to describe it.

And the worst part is, everybody is leaving for the summer! Sheen's going to an Ultra Lord convention in Tokyo, while Carl is going to his uncle's llama farm for the summer. Even Libby is going to follow her favorite band all over the U.S. on a road trip. Which left Cindy, I didn't know if Cindy staying or going, but either was it wouldn't matter, she would be with Nick. But I'm going to have to stop thinking about him, or I'm just going to stress myself out again.

So pretty much, I would be alone until Sheen got back July 29th.

I got out of bed when the alarm went off and looked in the mirror. There was a cut above my left eye from yesterday, with a yellow edged purple bruise around it. I sighed and decided that one was an accident in the lab.

I brushed my hair to try and cover it slightly, but it just wouldn't go the way I wanted it to. But it was better than my old hair was, I smiled to myself thinking of how funny my hair had looked back then, but I had liked it and that's all that mattered. Now in attempts to maybe impress a certain someone I reprogramed my hair modeler 3000 and made it a choppy normal haircut, but it had all just been a wasted effort, she never noticed me.

My eyes stung as I remembered the day I came to school with my new hair do, she had been stunned, but not impressed. She just came up with new insults for me, mop head, that's what she referred to me as, instead of an acorn head.

As I looked in the mirror, my heart felt as if it would shatter at any second, just burst into a million pieces.

My chest hurt terribly. I leaned over the toilet and gagged as my entire body tried to puke up anything, but nothing was there. I coughed, my throat stinging as I spit up blood.

I was getting stressed again,

_I have to stop, she's not worth it._

But even as my mind said it I knew it wasn't true. Tears brimmed my eyes as I coughed up more blood and slumped to the floor. I could feel my chest heave as I tried to calm myself down.

"Bark! Bark!" Goddard was outside the door. He whimpered scratching a metallic paw hoping I would open it. I reached up from my lying position on the floor and turned the knob.

He leapt into the room as I lay back down on the floor. He laid down beside me and whimpered, looking up at me.

"I'm ok boy, I'll be just fine." Goddard nuzzled his nose against my face and licked my cheek.

I finally stood up, completely calm again. I flushed the toilet and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

I looked up the forecast from my weather satellite and found it was going to be cold and rainy all day long...greeeaaat.

I got dressed quickly, not having much time left, grabbed my book bag and was headed out the door.

"Jimmy, where do you think _you're_ going?" Damn it...I was hoping to leave before he woke up.

"I have to go to school Dad." I said quietly. I took the door knob in my hand, but he grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

"Jimmy, wait...I want you to know, what happened last night, I'm sorry...I didn't mean it...it's just, your mother is so worried and she cries...I'm _so_ sorry." I couldn't look at him...not anymore.

"Ok Dad, I gotta go or I'm gunna miss my bus, see you tonight." I said quietly. He let go of my shoulder and I opened the door and left.

It had been the same every morning, he would apologize what had happened the night before, the first time I believed him, I mean who wouldn't, he actually broke down in tears, so like an idiot I believed him. But that night it happened again, and the next morning it was the same, excuses and crying, I really tried to believe him for awhile, I REALLY did, but I can't believe him anymore...But the fact is, I don't blame him, I never did...it _was_ my fault after all...

"Hey Jimmy!" Sheen and Carl were sitting in Sheen's purple(Ultra Lord mobile) or Mazda 626. "Hurry up Jim." I waved at them as I hurried down my drive way and jumped into the front seat next to Sheen, Carl was sitting in the back.

We got to school and it had started pouring on our way over, and once again I was thankful that I had my own way of predicting the weather, unlike everyone else who must have gotten a false report from the weather channel.

We began to walk inside the school.

But as we walked in, I saw the most beautiful sight in the entire world. She was wearing a white halter top and shorts, the rain soaking through the white fabric making it see through. Her perfectly shaped body ran with flawless form into the school. Cindy Vortex was amazing, how she could always captivate me without her even knowing it. My heart pumped faster and faster and my chest began to hurt again. I stopped to catch my breath and my friends looked at me oddly.

I quickly shook it off and resumed walking into the school.

I went to my locker and dropped off my things before saying goodbye to Carl and Sheen to head to my first class.

As I walked I heard yelling, it sounded like Nick. Then there was a crash from up the hallway. I picked up the pace wanting to find out what was going on.

I turned down the hallway and what I saw I would never forget, it was Cindy. Nick had pinned her against the lockers and was yelling at her, calling her fat and useless. She was trembling and there was a bruise forming on her cheek.

After that, all I remember was pulling him off of her. Punching and kicking black eyes, bloody nose, my heart pounding violently in my chest.

I remember someone pulling me off of him, but then someone started punching me. I coughed, that metallic taste in my mouth. I was coughing up blood, and someone was kicking me. I felt the world slip from my fingers everything hazed to black.

_**A/N Hey all! So what did you think? If you want to know what happens next, you have to review! If you don't review, you'll never know what happens, and I think this is actually a promising fic so far, but if you don't think so, then say so and put it in a review!!!!! **_

**_Review and make an author smile!_**


	2. Guilt Trip

_**Title: Am I Pretty Now?**_

_**Summary: Cindy starts to worry too much about her outer appearances and no one notices what's going on with her, except Jimmy. Will Jimmy be able to save her? Or is it Jimmy that really needs to be saved? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! J/C and S/L **_

_**A/N Hey All! Thank you so much for the reviews, so many already! WOW I'm so excited!!! Throws Cookies Keeps 'em comin PLEASE!!!! Well here's chapter 2**_

_**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!!! I've been working on my research paper, you see where I live, when you're a junior you have to write a research paper, and if you don't pass the paper you don't graduate from high school so all my attention has been on that.**_

_**I promise to try to be quicker, so don't be mad! And please review!!!!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron!!! Would I be writing a FANfic if I did? Don't think so.**_

_**Chapter 2: Guilt Trip**_

_**Cindy**_

I looked around and found I was in a curtain surrounded bed. I realized that I was in a hospital and I tried to sit up, but someone was lying on top of me. I looked down and Libby was drooling on my sheets, I wonder how long she's been there.

"Cindy! You're awaaake…" She said amidst a yawn. She stretched, her eyes losing their sleepiness.

"Your parents are here in the hospital but I told them they needed to get some fresh air, they've been at your side the entire time."

Sitting up I realized my stomach still hurt where Nick had punched me, wait a minute…why would it still hurt this bad?

"What do you mean they've been here the _entire time_? How long have I been out?"

"3 days."

"WHAT??!!! How could I have possibly slept that long?"

"Girl, what did you expect, with all of the blood you lost...?"

"What happened to me? The last thing I remember is that I was in a fight with Nick."

"Right, and Nick stabbed you in the stomach, didn't you realize that? He's being arrested for the assault and Battery of you and Jimmy."

"Jimmy? What happened to him?"

"Well, I heard that soon after Nick had stabbed you Jimmy came around the corner, saw what was going on and stood up to Nick."

Why would Neutron try to help _me_?

"So what did Nerd-tron do, equation him to a pulp?" Libby chuckled uneasily and I stopped laughing.

"Actually…I wasn't there, but Sheen said that he tackled Nick, and surprisingly, was doing very well against him…until Butch decided to help out a fellow Jock and held Jimmy down. Sheen tried to help Jimmy, but he was knocked out soon after he jumped in."

"So…Neutron got hurt?" Libby nodded.

"H-How badly?" Libby stared at me for a moment before sighing.

"Well…he hasn't woken up yet…but the doctors say he should any time now…"

"What are his injuries Libby?"

"Um…uh…oh yeah, they said on the news that the drugs that Nick was taking was screwing with his brain, but uh…that might just be so he can get a lighter sentence." He must be in bad shape if Libby is resorting to changing the subject.

"Libby tell me, how is Jimmy?" I looked sternly into her mocha eyes; I wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Cindy, I don't know…I'm going to go get your parents; they'll want to see you." She got up and walked out without another word.

I pushed the covers down off my legs and swiftly got out of bed. I realized I was wearing a hospital gown and was hooked up to an IV. I made sure to keep the back of my gown closed with my right hand and I dragged the IV behind me with my left. I walked out of my room and up to the desk that was conveniently right outside my room.

"Excuse me, um could you tell me what room James Isaac Neutron is in?" The nurse looked over at me and I watched as her wrinkled features all curled down.

"You shouldn't be out of bed missy; I suggest you get on back in it." She glared at me as if she expected me to go trotting back to my room; ha yea, like _that_ was going to happen.

"Listen lady, I want to see how Jimmy Neutron is, he…did a lot for me. Look if you don't tell me which room he's in right now I am not _only_ going to look in each and every room in this entire hospital until I find him; I swear I'll take this IV stand and shove it right up where it belongs." She scowled down at me for a moment before sighing and looking down at the clipboard in her hand.

"He's in room 206, actually it's the room right beside yours. Now hurry and see him or what not cause only family is technically allowed to see him." I thanked her and saw my way into Jimmy's room.

I looked into the room and felt the air in my lungs constrict in my chest.

He looked so fragile laying there, his left arm in a cast; his face was badly banged up with his eyes black and blue, a large bruise on his left cheek and a large cut across his forehead. As I got closer I realized his chest was also heavily bandaged. The lump in my throat grew as I looked down on him. He was so pale so…fragile…

"Jimmy…?" I was hoping he would answer my whisper, but no response came from his lithe form.

Tears began trickled down my cheeks.

"Jimmy?"

My heart skipped a beat. A light flutter of his eyes. I quickly wiped my eyes and moved closer to his bedside.

"Jimmy?" I asked somewhat louder

"Cindy, you there? His voice was ragged and he cringed with each word.

"Where are we Cindy?" He wasn't looking at me, his eyes softly gazing up at the ceiling.

"The hospital" I didn't know what else to say, did he remember what happened? His face contorted like he was thinking and then relaxed.

"Are you ok, Cindy? I mean, did he hurt you severely?" I guess he remembered.

"Am _I_ ok? Where did that big old head of yours hide your brain? I should be asking you that!"

"Sorry." I guess I sounded angry…like I always do.

"Why are you sorry? You saved me…and I'm grateful." His eyes opened wider, he turned his large cranium towards me and looked me in the eyes like he couldn't believe I was saying that to him, he didn't answer me, so I went on,

"I'm grateful but, you shouldn't have butt in, I would have been ok…and you wouldn't be so…" My eyes coated with a fresh set of tears ready and willing to slide down my face, like children at the park in line for the slide.

His eyes were closed again, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Why did you do that? Why did you help me, Jimmy? _Why_?!" I wasn't sure that he heard me, or even if he was awake.

"Because I L-L-L…just because, I couldn't watch him hurt you." His answer struck me, why couldn't he? Everyone else had. He looked tired, so I decided to end it, for now…later when he's better, I'll bring it up again.

"Well, thanks Neutron, I guess I owe you big time huh?"

He chuckled out a cough and smiled, his eyes still closed.

"Yep, guess so Vortex." I was about to say something else but I realized he was fast asleep again. So I pulled the covers up to his chin and looked down at his face.

I couldn't help but notice, people are so fragile, the people we would like to think are invincible are just as vulnerable as everyone else, but I never really realized till just now that none of us are immortal.

I walked back to my room and my parents were already there.

That was quick…

My mom smothered me with hugs and tucked me back into bed. I told them that Jimmy had woken up and my dad went to tell a nurse.

But as he left I realized something that should have been more obvious before now.

"Where are Mr. and Mrs. Neutron, they weren't in Jimmy's room."

"No one has been able to get a hold of them, but I'm sure as soon as they are notified they will be in to see him." My mother said.

"But wouldn't they be worried about him being missing for three days?" I asked.

"Yea, but Cindy think about it, how many times does Neutron just disappear for weeks at a time without telling anyone where he's going or what he's doing? They probably don't get as worried since they think he cold be in another galaxy somewhere." Libby reassured me.

"I guess you're right. I guess I'm just being paranoid."

We spoke to the doctors, I get to go home tomorrow afternoon, they want to keep me one more night for observation just to be on the safe side. As for Jimmy, they think it will be at least 2 more weeks before he is able to go home. I found out that his left arm and two of his ribs were fractured.

And what Libby said about Butch holding him down was true, that's why they were able to inflict so much damage…because he couldn't defend himself.

I felt sick to my stomach just thinking about it. I knew Butch and Nick were sometimes ruff with Jimmy, even on their own, on a regular basis…but nothing like this, I mean Nick would always make fun of him, and sometimes even got into a small fight but nothing like this. I can't even begin to comprehend anyone doing that, definitely not people I _know._

_**Jimmy**_

It's been 3 weeks since my fight with Nick. I get to leave the hospital today, that is if mom and dad show up. Not once has mom or dad come to visit me. Dad's probably mad and he won't let mom come because she'll cry…boy am I in for it when I get home…

Cindy keeps me company though. She visits me all the time, and for some reason it makes it _all_ worth while. She keeps asking me about my parents though, I keep having to tell her that they were just here and she missed them, or _something_ to that effect. I just hope they show up to pick me up today, I did call them after all…

"Jimmy?" I looked over towards the door, Cindy Vortex standing in its wake a soft glow from the hall emanating behind her.

"Hi Cindy." My heart pounded as she got closer. Her hair was up in a high pony tail and her long golden locks swished back and forth as she walked. She was beautiful, thank you Mr. And Mrs. Vortex for putting her on this earth.

But as she got closer, I realized there was something different about her. She was wearing a long sleeved baggy shirt, which didn't make sense since it had to be hot outside, it was almost summer and the sun was shining bright, she even looked a little paler than usual, something was definitely up.

"What's wrong Cindy?" I saw her face faltered slightly, but she quickly recovered with a smile.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" She smiled at me, but her eyes…where was the sparkle that I've grown so used to seeing, where was it hiding?

"Aren't you hot?" I asked ignoring her question.

"No, not at all I was somewhat cold actually."

"I hear they are letting you go home today" She was changing the subject…I guess I'll let her, for now…

"Yep! I'm just waiting for my parents to come pick me up." _hoping_ for my parents to _show up_ is more like it.

"Oh, well then, I'll wait with you! I'll keep you company." That's not good, what if they don't come at all?

"Well, you don't have to…I mean…"

"Jimmy?" We looked at the door and my father was standing in its wake.

"Hi Mr. Neutron, how are you? I haven't seen you in to see Jimmy, I guess I keep missing you." She said it nicely enough her hand outstretched to be shaken, but I knew she was skeptical about whether he had ever been in to see me, and so could my Dad.

"Hello Miss Vortex, Yes, it is odd that we didn't run into you any of the times we were here to visit _Jimmy._" He spat my name as he looked passed her to me.

"Well, thanks for stopping by, but I'm sure _Jimbo_ would like to get dressed and go home." She nodded feebly before looking back at me.

"Bye Jimmy, I'll see you, later."

"B-bye Cindy." I tried to keep my voice steady, but I knew Dad heard it quiver…

Cindy walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"Get dressed." Was all he said to me. I did, though it took a long time without any help because of my arm. We got someone to come up with a wheelchair to take me down to the front where my dad went and got the car.

It was a pretty much silent trip home, the only noise was Dad breathing heavily through his mouth.

When we got home he parked in the driveway, got out and slammed the door, yep…he was mad. He went into the house and slammed the front door.

It took a few minutes but I was finally able to open my door and get out. It still hurt to move around a lot.

I got up to the door and opened it slowly.

Mom was there to greet me.

"Jimmy! I'm so sorry I didn't come visit you it's just…." She began crying as she hugged me. It was the most painful thing I have ever felt, my ribs held together by a metal plate they put into my chest and she was squeezing me, but I didn't care.

"It's ok mom, I know." It was all I had to offer. She finally let go of me and I could breath again. I guess I had a painful look on my face cause she apologized and began crying into her hands.

"Mom, it's ok…really I'm fine." I smiled my best smile and it made her feel better, I hope.

I didn't notice till just then that my father was standing right there in the living room, one of his wooden ducks in hand.

"Judy, go on up to bed. I want to talk to Jimbo for awhile. You can see him more tomorrow, I'm sure he'll want to go to bed soon himself." She nodded kissing me on the forehead, not having any clue to what was in store for me, but I knew…

After we both heard the door click upstairs, he turned to look at me.

"How could you do this to her?" His eyes had that same fire, the same flame as last time.

"I'm sorry." It was all I could say, and I knew it wouldn't be enough.

"She worries about you Jimbo! First you needed therapy because of you're condition, and now this! Do you know what this does to her? She _cries_ herself to sleep, _worrying_ about _you_!" His saliva hit my face, but I didn't dare wipe it off.

"If you weren't always inventing things, and getting in to trouble, if you weren't sick, if you weren't _here_, she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't be…it's all your fault!"

My cheek stung anew and I stumbled back slightly.

I felt a strong grip around my neck and I tried to breathe.

"D-Dad…I…" No words would escape my lips, I couldn't breath. My good hand was over top of his trying to remove them…I felt light headed as black cornered my vision.

My hands and feet were going numb, no air…but as I felt unconsciousness coming closer, he dropped me to the ground.

I gulped down the air like I was drinking water and had been in the desert for days.

The pain from my broken arm became reality when he kicked me in the side colliding with me cast. I was unable to stop myself, I cried out. I heard my mother open the door up stairs before a sharp pain to my stomach consumed all sane thoughts in my head.

I woke up the next morning in my bed, like always, but this time my mother was hovering over me.

"Mom?" I blinked sleepily and sat up painfully.

"Jimmy, you should rest. I know they let you out of the hospital, but that doesn't mean you're fully recuperated, and added to your condition…" Tears were coming to her eyes again.

"Mom, I'm alright, seriously…it hurts me when you cry." More than you know…

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"Well, alright, but Carl and Sheen are here to see you, they've been waiting for you to wake up. Do you feel up to visitors?" I smiled at her and nodded.

"Ok then, I'll send them up." She leaned over to me and kissed me on the forehead, got up, and went down stairs.

Sheen and Carl were up moments later.

"Hey Jim!" Carl said somewhat uneasily. "How 're ya feelin?"

"Yea Jimmy, are you ok?" Sheen asked adding his own support. I smiled and this seemed to calm their nerves greatly.

"I'm fine guys, hey Sheen, shouldn't you be getting ready to go tonight?" He looked uneasy for a moment and nodded.

"Unless…you know…you want me to…stay." He whispered.

"Sheen, I wouldn't want you to miss it for the world, I'm fine, _really._" Sheen let out a deep breath and smiled. "I'm glad your ok Jimmy, and you know I'll be back in a few weeks and we can hang out then."

Was Sheen really afraid that I was going to die? Is that the reason he offered to stay? I could tell it was taking everything he had just to stay focused, but he had grown to know when a serious situation needed his full attention. Even though it was only as deep as a gnat's.

"And I would stay here Jimmy to keep you company and all but I have to go with me folks…"

"Guys, seriously, you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine…go on, I bet you guys have plenty to do to get ready." Sheen and Carl both nodded feebly.

"Yea, but we'll be back before we leave, ok?" I nodded.

"Go on, you guys have a great time."

"Bye Jim!"

"Yeah, bye Jimmy! See ya later this afternoon."

I'm really going to miss them this summer…

_**A/N So? What do you think? Next chapter I am REALLY going to be getting in to the plot, so please be patient I know it's slow right now, but I promise it will get better!!! Thank you again for all the reviews and I beg that you keep reviewing, OR I WILL NOT CONTINUE, **_

_**Because without reviews, I never really have the will power or attention span to write, I have the attention span of a gnat (just like Sheen! MUHAHAHAHA!) people, so the more reviews the better! **_

REVIEW AND MAKE AN AUTHOR SMILE!! 


	3. Broken Dates and Insecurities

_**A/N**_

_**Hey All! OMG! Thank you so much for all the reviews! They make me soooooo HAPPY! **_

**_Sorry it took me so long, but I actually did some research for this chapter and it's a really Long chapter so yea… That as well as the fact I had to do the research paper that you have to do in 11th grade to graduate and guess what… I PASSED! Sorry, I am a little excited, if you couldn't tell :) well, back to what I was saying about reviews…_**

_**YAY! More cookies for y'all! Thank you so much, and YES I AM SMILING! lol Ok, well I'll stop talking now…**_

**ANOUNCEMENT! I am changing the rating for this fic to R since I think it has some serious themes, If you can not handle Angst, Small doses of self mutilation, or abuse, then you shouldn't read this, if you can, than read ahead because I promise that it will resolve itself in the end! And btw CUTTING IS BAD, DON'T DO IT!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron…just this twisted version of events and I don't own Usher! But I wish I did lol! Chapter 3: Broken Dates and Insecurities_**

_**Jimmy**_

The rain came down apathetically on the streets of Retroville, cumulonimbus clouds wringing out whatever H2O molecules that were left from the down pour yesterday.

It's been a week since Carl and Sheen left for the summer.

Mom finally let me leave the house to go to my lab, I've been dying to get in there ever since I woke up at the hospital for the first time. I've been going crazy without my lab, just Goddard, Mom, and…Dad for company.

"Jimmy, lunch is ready!" I looked up at the surveillance camera to see my mom was standing there with a tuna cheese sandwich and a glass of milk.

"Coming!" I yelled back through the microphone. I got up slowly from my chair, and moved to where my mother was standing with the tray of food.

"Thanks mom."

"Of course, I can't let you work on an empty stomach now can I?" She chuckled lightly and it was like old times, before we knew, before dad started getting angry, before my failure…

She had been diagnosed with Primary Progressive Multiple Sclerosis. Basically her nervous system was failing her. Gradually she'll lose her ability to function properly in many ways, and it was my job to fix it.

It was after she was clinically diagnosed with MS that Dad started losing it. He went out drinking almost every night, and for some reason always felt the need to blame me for everything that was wrong.

But what I remember most was the night we brought Mom home from being diagnosed. He came to me, placing trust in my abilities. He had had such confidence in me back then.

He had come up with a simple plan. I would find a cure for Multiple Sclerosis. At first, I thought it was a great idea. I believed I could do it, that I could find a cure for my Mother's disease. But after many, many failures, I began to doubt, doubt myself, doubt that I was a genius at all.

"What kind of genius am I if I can't cure my own mother?" I would ask myself that question every night before I fell asleep, and pretty soon I fell into a tedious schedule that included working all night on a cure, tending to my bruises and cuts, while going to school during the day, receiving 1 hour's sleep tops. I would go without food for days, trying to make my father happy, who had started getting angry with me after my first failure. I yearned so badly of his approval again, and I would do anything to get it back. All the while my mother was out buying spectacles, as well as slight limp being added to her step.

I began drifting away from my friends, they all meant well, and they cared, but I didn't have time to go out with friends, I had to get Dad's approval back, somehow.

But thinking back, there was one person that had always distracted me, Cindy Vortex. Whether I was cutting my hair to get her to notice me, or staring blankly at her puffy pink nail polish during Chemistry class. Whatever it was, she always captivated me, making me forget about everything, and just focus on her.

That's probably why I was so crushed when she started dating Nick. That's when I dove completely into my research for a cure. I came to school only on days of the major tests, there was no other reason to go. This made Dad happy, I think, it was hard to tell when his boot was in my gut. But one day, while Dad was at work, and Mom was especially fatigued, something happened.

My body couldn't take the abuse I had put it through, I hadn't eaten for, I think it may have been a week, but I'm not sure, and I hadn't slept as long as an hour in the same period of time. Anyway, while I was injecting a possible cure into a lab rat, I collapsed injecting myself with the liquid instead.

My mother found me when I didn't answer her when she said for me to go to bed. She called 911 and I was rushed to the hospital.

It wasn't till about 2 weeks later while Father was especially angry with me, that we found out that from the injection that I received instead of the rat, I had given myself a sickness that has never been witnessed before in the history of man.

After many, _many_ tests it was found that the Hormones and Adrenaline in my body grew to an abnormal proportion and began attacking my immune system in times of extreme or even small amounts of stress.

In Laments Terms, I become physically and violently ill when I get really stressed or 'emotional'. With symptoms that if I'm not calmed quickly, I could die from.

Now I have to go to a therapist every so often, that I tell absolutely nothing to, but it makes Mother feel better. But now Mom worries even more about me, which pisses Dad off to no end. I have come to the conclusion that he hates me because I still haven't come up with a cure. In his eyes I'm a failure and even though I know it's true, and that I deserve what comes to me, it still hurts deep down and I wish I could be the son he wants me to be. I don't want to be a disappointment anymore.

It's like I received an F on an exam and it went on my permanent record, it'll never go away, but maybe I can slightly cover it up with the A I'll receive for finding a cure.

_**Cindy**_

What a day, it was cloudy and rainy just like the day before, except it was like the sky had gotten bored and was only giving it half an effort.

Libby left to follow her favorite singer Usher yesterday.

I stared up at the stark white ceiling above my bed for a few minutes. Holding up my arms to stretch, my eyes reverted to two cross marked slits on my forearm; I pulled down my crumpled sleeve and sighed. 'I deserved it.'

I shook my hair free of bed time tangles and sprang up on my bed.

Looking out the window I saw a familiar woman with an 80's hairstyle walking away from the well known club house in her backyard.

"I wonder what Jimmy's up to…" I questioned the pink sponge-painted walls, fully

aware I wasn't going to receive an answer. Deciding to check up on the mop headed geek I hopped into the shower.

After I had gotten out of the shower and the steam had lifted from the mirror, I could clearly see my reflection.

"Disgusting" That word floated, thick like the steam that choked the air out of me.

I couldn't stand my reflection, everything about it sucked ass, my hair wasn't quite the right shade of blonde, my face had yet another blemish, and to boot I was as big as a balloon!

Nick had showed me that, I can't believe I didn't see it before, but now…it's just so clear. I had never been one of those girls that constantly thought they were ugly, though I didn't think I was perfect either, but Nick had opened my eyes, to see the true me, the _me_ that I saw in the mirror now.

I slipped on a pair of blue jeans and my lifeguard jacket from my job at the community pool down the street; that way I could easily say I was stopping by on my way to work.

I arrived at the door of the club house where I was met by Vox.

"State your name please." The mechanical voice came as a hallow echo.

"Cindy Vortex."

"Access Denied, please wait a moment for permission to enter." I tapped my foot

impatiently, knowing Jimmy could see me through his camera.

"Hey Cindy, what are you doing here?" It was Jimmy, he was watching me through the

tiny video camera to my left.

"Could we hurry this up Neutron, I'm on my way to work, just let me in already."

"Uh, uh, uh, ok come in." I heard him shuffle around before the ground beneath me collapsed. I landed on a soft cushy pillow at the bottom of the slide.

"You still use that entrance?" I asked, looking around for the whereabouts of the boy genius.

"Of course I do, but uh, not lately." I turned towards the sound of his voice and found he was right in front of me, his good hand outstretched for me to take. I got up on my own and looked around.

"So what do I owe this unexpected visit?" I watched him as he clumsily put his hand in his pocket like he hadn't meant it for me at all.

"I uh, was on my way to work up at Retroville pool and was just uh, seeing how you were doing is all, not that I care, or anything, Libby wanted to know."

"Oh, well uh, you can tell Libby I'm fine, now if that's all I have a lot of work to do…" He turned away from me, his hair seemed to be in knots, all tangled and disheveled like he hadn't washed it in a while. I glanced around and realized the enormous amount of rats that were there, but dismissed it.

"Jim, don't take it the wrong way, _I did_ want to know how you were doing too. But uh, I'm in a hurry, so I guess I'll be…" I turned toward the door and was about to walk out when I felt a hand grab my wrist, I winced in voluntarily, but turned.

"Wait, uh, Cindy, I was wondering…since Libby, Sheen, and Carl are gone for the summer, would you like to uh, do stuff sometime?"

I looked him in the eyes for the first time since I entered the Lab and saw deep bags under his eyes, like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in awhile. I also noticed he had grown, that was for sure, in height, and undoubtedly wisdom, but his eyes were Jimmy's from back when we were young, the same ice blue, but now…they held something more, something that made me want to save him, but I couldn't put my finger on just whatthat_ something_ was.

He looked away and I could tell he was blushing. He had let go of my wrist moments ago and was now opening the door for me even though he wasn't looking in that direction. It seemed to anyone outside the conversation that Jimmy had suddenly found a great interest in the cast on his arm.

"Sorry, that was stupid, of course you don-"

"Sure" I interrupted him before he finished what I knew he was going to say.

He looked up at me.

"W-What did you say?"

"I said sure, I mean, why not? We're friends right? Oh, I know, that new Jet Fusion Movie is coming out this Friday, wanna go see it?"

"Y-Yeah, we are, so, ok, I'll see you Friday then."

I couldn't help but giggle at his clumsy attempt at words. "Well, bye."

"Bye." He managed to grunt out.

I was outside before I knew what I had done.

"I'm going on a date with _Neutron_?" I didn't know what to think at first. It was like my brain had melted and drained out my nose, but then I thought about it more and more and realized it _might_ not be _so_ bad.

I went home, not actually having to go to work and on my way I waved to Mrs. Neutron, which I realized had gotten a pair of new glasses, and on further inspection I realized she was limping.

"She must have twisted her ankle or something" I said quietly dismissing any further thought into the subject.

_**Friday**_

_**Jimmy**_

What to wear…What to wear… Everything I have is crap…Oh God I'm turning into a female! Ok, Calm down Jimmy, Get a hold of yourself, I'm just going to see a movie with my _friend_ Cindy. Who I've secretly _loved_ since I was 10. Oh God, this is going to be a disaster…maybe I should call her and tell her I'm sick…No…no, I can handle this, it'll be alright.

I finally decided on a black T-Shirt and a pair of jeans. I checked myself in the mirror, staring at the cast still plastered to my arm, and combed my fingers through my hair,

Yep, this is as good as its gunna get.

I grabbed my wallet off my dresser on the way out the door.

"Bye Mom, I'll be back after the movie." I said as I reached the bottom of the stairs. She turned toward me from her sitting position on the couch. She began to stand but quickly fell back to the couch.

"Mom! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine; I just got a little light headed is all." She closed her eyes and began rubbing her temples with her finger tips.

I Picked up the telephone and began dialing Cindy's house, but Mom stopped me.

"Who are you calling?" She asked her hand clasped to my wrist.

"Cindy." I whispered, but as the phone started ringing I felt the phone slip from my fingers. I looked up and Mother had hung it up.

"Jimmy, I'm fine, you _need_ to get out. I've been worried about you lately, always stuffed up in your lab, rarely seeing daylight. You're a teenage boy, not a lab rat, you need to have fun once in awhile."

"But Mom…"

"Jimmy, honestly, I'm perfectly ok, go out and have a good time with Cindy, judging by that cologne your wearing I would say that you _like_ Cindy…but you always have, haven't you?"

I could feel my face growing hot with my mother's words.

"O-of course not, Mom it's not like that, Cindy and I are friends…"

"Ok, well anyway, you get going, Cindy will start to wonder where you are." She smiled and after I had gotten her something to drink and a pillow, I left. I felt bad for leaving but she wouldn't hear of me staying home.

Walking down the driveway I recognized a familiar pair of headlights coming at me. I jumped out of the way, avoiding my father's beamer. He had bought it as a way to escape, a red BMW Z4, the perfect car for any man going through a mid-life-crisis or, just a general crisis in this case.

"What are you doing out so late, where do you plan on going, leaving your mother to fend for herself?" He hissed stepping out of the car.

I backed away from him knowing the familiar stench of booze hot on his tongue. He stumbled toward me grabbing my casted arm and shaking me. I cringed and fell backwards over my own feet.

"I was just going out with Cindy…" He didn't let me finish before dragging me by the mentioned arm to my lab.

"That Trash, why are you even talking to her when you're supposed too be making a cure for your mother? What's more important? Your mother's life or some _summer_ _fling_?" I could feel him grab my hair and pull a tuft out to open the lab. I bit my lip, muffling a cry.

"I-I'm sorry Dad, please forgive me." I couldn't hold back the hot salty liquid streaming from my eyes. Every bone in my arm felt like it was breaking a new as he flung me into the lab. I fell to the ground just inside the door.

"You think that'll make up for it? For all your failures, you stupid piece of shit? What kind of genius are you that you can't even come up with a cure for your mother!" I was blinded by pain as a boot collided with my already shattered rib cage. I screamed, knowing no one would come to my rescue, whether they heard me or not.

"Please D-Dad, I'm sorry…really, I-I'll b-be better…please." I struggled to get up, sitting up to realize the boot in my jaw. After that I felt the metallic taste of blood in the back of my throat and all went black.

_**Cindy**_

At 9 o' clock I gave up all hope that Jimmy was coming over.

"What was I thinking? He thinks I'm ugly too, even _Neutron_ thinks I'm ugly…" Tears leaked from my mascara thick lashes. I pulled out a draw from my cabinet a stared at the serrated edge of the blade.

"I deserve this; it's my own fault…my own fault." Crimson dripped splashing the white sink with the red liquid. I blinked back tears as I put my savior back in it's drawer.

Sighing, I stared back down at my new scars, and the old ones.

My eyes began to leak tears once again as I shuffled to my bed. I curled up under the covers and let tears flow freely onto the pillow.

"Even _Neutron_ thinks I'm ugly."

_**Saturday Morning**_

I found myself standing in front of the door to Jimmy's Lab. I was again greeted by the robotic voice known as Vox.

"State your name please." I wasn't sure whether to answer it, or run away. I was afraid of why Jimmy hadn't come last night, restless slumber and nightmares had me up all night thinking of why he hadn't come…and one of them I was to afraid to admit was the truth.

"He_ hates_ me." I said it out loud knowing there wasn't another reason. If he had forgotten than that meant he didn't care enough to come. Or maybe I'm blowing this out of proportion, maybe he just lost track of time, it's not like we were actually going on a date, it was just going to the movie with a friend…

"State your name please." Vox asked once again.

"Cindy Vortex."

"Please come in Cindy." I blinked several times, Vox had never let me in without Jimmy first allowing it…had he changed the settings on Vox to let me in? But before I could think another thought I was dropped down on to the couch once again.

"Jimmy?" I called him, knowing he was there, since Vox wouldn't be on without him being in there.

"Jimmy?" He didn't answer which made me worry slightly, what if he had had an accident in his lab and that's why he didn't come last night.

I stood up from the couch. Soon after I found Goddard was at my side whimpering.

"Where's Jimmy?" I asked, and by what I could tell by Goddard's expression, something _had_ happened to him. The mechanical dog pulled at my sleeve in order to get me to follow.

"Show me where he is boy."

Goddard led me down a hallway and opened a sliding door before stopping. The Mechanical dog turned to me and his green screen popped up with the words;

"Don't let him know you're here."

I began to ask why but Goddard shook his head and came up with the words

"Be Quiet, He'll hear you." Goddard turned from me once more and opened another door, but it looked to be one way glass into Jimmy's room, actually, it was Jimmy's mirror in his bathroom. I muffled a gasp as I looked at Jimmy.

It looked like his jaw was broken as well as a swollen black eye.

So he got into an accident in his lab. Well at least he didn't just ditch me. With that conclusion made I left the front of the mirror and walked back down the hall, despite the metallic dog's protests. I had a mission to get Jimmy, he wasn't gunna here the end of this one.

_**Jimmy**_

"_Why do you hate me so much_?"

I found myself in bed last night for the millionth time. I went to the bathroom and found my jaw was contorted and bruised, looking as if it had been shattered, I would have to X-ray that later, as well as get Goddard to repair the metal plate in my chest. I could feel the unconformities through my skin since my Dad had mangled the plate they had put in my chest so that my ribs would heal correctly.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Fresh tears slid from my swollen eyes.

I couldn't escape the inevitable choking on my own blood; the hot liquid now coating my palm.

I tried to muffle gagging as I spit crimson in to the porcelain toilet.

I could feel my whole body freeze and shut down as each beat of heart popped from my chest.

"Cindy probably hates me now too." I began coughing again and I my head spun around the stark white walls and tile.

"I'll have to apologize for not coming over, but what'll I tell her about this?"

"I guess I'll tell her I had an accident in the lab and that's why I couldn't make it"

I heard Goddard scratching outside the door and opened it. He whimpered and I smiled.

"Hey boy, is Dad still asleep?"

_**A/N Wahoo! Finally! Please tell me what you think, I know I'm really late getting this out and I'm sorry, but I've had a lot of stuff to do. Um, I know this is getting really depressing, but this is an Angst fic don't forget, but actually I think I might just be planning a nice fluffy date with Cindy and Jimmy for next chapter, so don't get to depressed!**_

**_Oh, and cutting is bad so DON'T DO IT…yeah, that's all Cindy will figure that out later!_**

_**Review and make an author smile!**_


	4. Realization

**_A/N Hey All! So I know it's been a long time but I've been beyond busy with everything going on and I haven't had anytime to update. ( there have been a lot of family issues at my house.) But it's all good now so I'm updating So here you go chapter 4!_**

**_Chapter 4: Realization _**

_**Jimmy**_

I got dressed as quietly as I could and then tiptoed past my parent's room and out the front door. I walked over to Cindy's house and to my surprise she was sitting on her front porch.

"Cindy!"

She looked up at me, her previous stare belonging to the ground.

"Look, Cindy I'm really sorry I just…" She stood up and her hand clasped over my mouth.

"Me first," She interrupted "I was really upset that you didn't show last night, but it seems by the looks of you, that you have a good reason for not coming, so spill."

"Right, well, there was an accident in my lab last night, I must have passed out or something cause I didn't wake up till this morning."

"He's lying. He's lying. He's Lying" I realized that I had cables stuck to my head and I ripped them off.

Laughing nervously I told Goddard to shut down. "There must be something, a bug, yeah that's it. Well, anyway, do you want to reschedule that date for…now? I know it's sudden and that you probably have plans and I was rude last night…" Cindy's hand once again found my mouth and I felt my cheeks growing hot.

"Sure, I'd like that but are you sure that you're up for that, you look pretty beaten…."

"I'm, ok, I'll just go get fixed up in my lab and then I'll be ready to go, how about I'll come by your house, say around noon?"

"Kay." She turned and opened her door and looked back at me one last time before entering her house and closing the door behind her.

_**Cindy**_

By the time I took a shower, decided on my outfit, brushed my hair, did my make-up, it was 11:45. I took another look in the mirror before heading over to the window to watch for Jimmy. A few seconds later he emerged from the lab sporting a red button up shirt, a white shirt underneath, and jeans. He still had a cast on his arm that was hanging across his chest in a blue sling. His hair was slightly misplaced, but not too messy and he walked with a slight limp.

I waited in my room until I heard my mother call for me.

"I'll be right down!" I waited few more minutes before heading downstairs.

Jimmy was at the bottom of the stairs, and seeing him up close made my heart jump, he actually looked…well, hot.

"Hey Cindy." He smiled.

"Hey." I smiled back when I was at the bottom of the stairs. I told my mother that we would be back in a few hours and we left.

Jimmy's black convertible was waiting outside, which he had made himself of course. He opened the door for me and then went around and got in the drivers seat.

The ride for the most part was pretty quiet. The radio was the only thing keeping away the silent hum.

"So, Jimmy, what exactly did you do in your lab, that caused you to get so beaten up?" There was a long pause after my question, making the air around us pretty stiff.

"Well, I was just experimenting with some explosive matierials and uh, well they exploded, that's all."

I wondered whether or not he was lying to me, the way he stuttered, I mean usually I would get an entire year science lesson, and now that I think about it Goddard's lie detector mode did go off…

"Tell me the truth, you're lying I can tell."

"What? That's the truth! Let's just drop it, alright?"

I cringed slightly at the forcefulness of his voice, and I nodded. Why was he acting this way…it didn't make sense…

"We're here." I looked over at Jimmy who was all smiles as he got out of the car and came around to open my door.

"Thanks." I whispered,

He nodded

I felt my face start to flush and I turned away slightly as I got out of the car and pretended to look at something very interesting in another lane in the parking lot.

We walked through the doors at the Retrotheater.

I began pulling out my money when I heard Neutron say "Two tickets to Jet Fusion: The Return of Dr. Calamerton, Please." He paid for the tickets and I put my money back in my purse.

After getting a medium popcorn, a diet coke for me, and a root beer for him, we headed into the theater.

We got bored with the movie after about 10 minutes, (After all we lived it in our sophomore year of high school) All though, the resemblance between me and Cynthia Vertox was quite amazing, except maybe the perfect body and everything, seeing as how my role was played by Jennifer Aniston…

After we got kicked out of the movie for pretty much announcing the plot twists and turns, we decided to grab a snack at the candy bar.

"Hey Sam, I'll have a concrete sidewalk sundae please, and what do you want?" He turned to me waiting my order.

"I just want a diet coke."

"But you haven't eaten all day, aren't you hungry? You didn't even eat any of the popcorn…"

How was I going to get out of this one? I'm a horrible liar, and I'm starving…what to do what to do…

"Well I guess I'll have a small sundae." What am I doing! No! I'll never loose weight this way!

"That'll be 4 dollars and 93 cents…ok, out of 5, and 7 cents your change, your order will be up in a sec."

Too late now. We sat down at a booth. Almost immediately our number was called and Jimmy went up to get the ice cream.

We sat and talked and didn't even realize it had gotten to be 5 in the afternoon. I threw away my sundae without Jimmy noticing and we left.

"So…anything else you wanna do?" I looked at Jimmy who was glancing at me sideways as we drove down the road. Something about the way he asked, made me think he didn't want to go home.

"I dunno…" I said as I realized he was driving further and further away from where we lived.

"Where are we going?"

He smiled at me and then turned back towards the road.

"You'll see."

We drove for another 15 minutes on the main road before turning off to go down a small dirt road.

We stopped at a clearing in the trees all around us. Jimmy parked on the side of the road and turned off the car.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. He looked over at me, almost hurt.

"Don't you remember?"

I shook my head no. He sighed.

"Well, this is the place where…where we…"

It all of a sudden dawned on me…"Where we first kissed…back when we were 10…I remember now." We had come out here to research outdoor plants and fungi for a science project that we had been pared for, when I dropped the samples on the ground and we both went for them, but when we raised our heads our lips had met in both our very first kiss.

"You know that seems so long ago now…" His eyes looked distant as he said it, his voice was hollow, painful to hear, like life had been sucked out of him.

"Jimmy…"

"Well, let's not just stand here, we got things to do!" He had cut me off and started walking into the woods.

We walked for what seemed like forever and it started getting dark.

"Jimmy, do you even know where we're going?"

"Of course I do, we're almost, here it is!" He parted so brush that was in front of us as I got closer to where he was.

He stepped through the plants and I followed him.

"Wow…this is…"

"Amazing?"

"Yeah."

It was a hillside with an amazing view of the stars, with no lights to block out their beauty and just a little further down the hill was a crystal blue pond that sparkled with the florescent moon.

We sat down on the cool blades of grass at the top of the hill and just looked over the water and up at the stars.

After awhile, Jimmy started talking about all the constellations that you could see in the western Hemisphere as opposed to the other hemispheres and such and I just drifted away, until soon I found myself laying my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes. His voice carried my soul away, whether I knew what he was talking about or not, every word was like a comforting spell that enclosed and surrounded me.

The next thing I knew I was being carried away on his back, one arm underneath my thigh the other still in it's sling, my thoughts started to wonder and I soon found myself waking up in front of my house, Jimmy's voice waking me with a gentle hum.

"Cindy, Cindy, we're back."

I sat up and realized we were right in front of my house.

Jimmy got out, walked around and opened my door. I got out slowly still dazed from sleep and took the hand he offered me. HE walked me to the door and we stopped just short of the three steps that lead to the landing of my door.

"Thanks for a wonderful time Jimmy, it was really great."

"Yeah, you too."

We leaned in closer and closer, our lips were so close…

"Jimmy!"

Jimmy whirled around and I opened my eyes to find Mr. Neutron looking angry and coming towards us.

"Um, I'll see you later Cindy, gotta run." He nudged me toward the door before waving and running towards his father.

"Jimmy! What the Fuck is your problem? You shouldn't be fucking off with that girl, you're supposed to be working on a cure, ya little piece of shit!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, did Jimmy's Dad always say things like that to him? After a few more seconds I could only hear muffled yells and I couldn't see them so far away in the darkness of their own yard. I thought I heard Jimmy scream and I decided to walk over there just to make sure Jimmy was alright. As I started to get closer I could start to see their outlines, but in an instant one of the outlines seemed to vanish and I hid behind some bushes before creeping closer for a better look.

When I got up close enough to see, I almost screamed, there was Jimmy, lying on the ground, being pummeled by his fathers boot, again and again. Blood was leaking out his mouth and he coughed violently, as I got up to scream stop, his father gave him one last kick to the side before spitting on him and walking inside. Jimmy writhed in pain, muffling his cries, still coughing up blood, and I felt like I couldn't move I was frozen to the spot, why hadn't I seen it before? That's where Jimmy had started coming to school with bruises and cuts and soar all the time, he was always saying that they were from accidents in his lab, I never knew.

Finally I got up from my crouching spot and went over to him. He was huddled in a ball, he looked so scared, nothing like the Jimmy I knew.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so sorry, so sorry" He kept repeating it over and over again. It broke my heart to see him like that. I stroked his head for a few minutes which calmed him down considerably.

"It's alright, it's not your fault." I whispered.

"Yes it is, it is my fault, it is my fault it is my fault, it is my fault, I'll never find it, I'm no genius…" He went into another coughing spell, blood dripping out of his mouth and falling on the cold cement.

"You can't find what?"

"A cure for mom."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She has M.S. and she might die from it, Dad thought I could cure it, but I can't, I'm not a genius, I'm not."

"Jimmy, you're the smartest guy I know!"

"But I'm not smart enough! Not smart enough, it's my fault." He started crying again and I put his head up into my lap.

"It's all gunna be ok, you're gunna be ok."

_**A/N Well? Well? Ho was it? It's been forever since I've updated, but here it is the new chapter! Thanks for reading and I hope that you will review! Thanks!**_

_**Review and make an author smile!**_


	5. Reflections and an epiphany

**_Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm updating sooner this time probably because I'm so inspired because Am I pretty now?…has broken 100 reviews! So again I thank you so much for your feedback and I'll get on with the fic…_**

**_Chapter 5: Reflections and an epiphany _**

_**Jimmy**_

My head rang as I opened my eyes. There was a soft glow coming from above me and I tried to focus more. I soon realized I was in my lab lying on the couch and that the soft glow was the rehabilitation ray. Some how I got into my healing cubicle, but how? I sat up a little my whole body still aching slightly, and that's when I saw Cindy sitting outside the cubicle her elbow resting on her lap, her hand holding her head that kept falling to the side every once in awhile. Her hair fell over her face just barely hiding her cute button nose and rosy lips. Goddard was lying under her, plugged in and charging.

I stopped the healing cubicle and stepped out. I stumbled before I could get a real feeling of my feat and almost knocked a lab table over. I looked over to Cindy, her head tossing, but she slept on.

She must have been the one who brought me into the lab, figured out the healing cubicle, and then watched over me all night long.

I tucked a few strand of hair behind her ear.

Why would she do that for me? Why, even after she found out the truth about me…even after my Dad laid out for the world what a loser I was…she still did that for me…why? I don't deserve it…she must know that…or did she not hear my Dad, could it be possible she didn't hear, and only came to find me later?

"Jimmy?"

I stumbled back a bit when she opened her eyes, I, having been staring at her for the last five minutes…

"Jimmy, what are you doing up? You're hurt!"

"Cindy…why…did you help me?"

She stopped pushing me to the cubicle.

"I mean, after what you heard, what you saw, why would you help me?"

I turned around to face her, and realized she was facing the other way. I took her shoulders and turned her around. My heart started racing. I jumped back from her seeing something I had never, nor had I ever thought of seeing, tears rolling down Cindy Vortex's face.

"Jimmy…I…I…owed you, remember? That's all" She turned away from me again, her shoulders shaking as she brought her hands to her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I felt my throat burn, I wanted to cry too.

"Jimmy, you idiot! Why are you sorry!" She screamed. "You didn't do anything wrong! You're always apologizing when it's not your fault!"

"What are you talking about? I do everything wrong! I made you cry! I'm not worth it. You didn't have to help me just because of that day! I got what was coming to me, and now you know the truth."

"What truth? That your father beats you? That's not your fault either, Jimmy, you have to stop blaming yourself! You don't deserve any of it!"

"What do you know? I do deserve it!" My throat burned and I could taste the familiar taste of metallic red liquid. Next thing I knew I was on the ground, Cindy calling my name from a dark abyss that seemed to swallow everything...swallowing my heart…my whole.

_**Cindy**_

He was out colder than a broken lamp again. I decided the best thing to do was put him back in that healing thing, with the help of Goddard of course, who I had figured out most have been doing on a nightly basis and then returning him to his bed through the secret passage he had taken me up that one time. Why hadn't I seen it before, Jimmy had always been so confident so egotistical, but then he seemed to slowly deteriorate from his big head, to his health, he was always out of school on sick days, or he'd come in with bruises and limping. He would say it was from his lab or that he got beat up by Butch. Hugh Neutron, the man who was always playing with his ducks, I always thought he was a little off his rocker, but this, I had never expected this from such a caring man, he was always very gentle and funny…what happened? What set him off? Jimmy had said that he couldn't find a cure for his mother…was that it? Jimmy's Dad wanted him to find a cure for Mrs. Neutron…and when Jimmy can't find a cure, he does that? I wiped my eyes and walked over to the glass cased Cubicle where Jimmy lie inside. His chest rose and fell steadily, only once or twice catching, letting back down in a sort of odd moan. I sat back down on the chair I had taken residence for the night, staring at him through the glass, I almost started crying again. I had been so selfish, I always thought of myself and no one else, if I had just stopped to think I could have figured this out sooner, maybe before Jimmy had lost all of his spirit, before he began thinking that it was entirely his fault, before…the second punch was thrown.

It was 5 o clock and Jimmy had yet to wake up again, which was probably best, he needed the rest. I had been thinking of something I might be able to do, something I could do for Jimmy. The police was out, Jimmy wouldn't stand for it, he never did like to call on the police or any kind of higher authority for help. Telling Mrs. Neutron was out because even if she didn't already know, that would cause her stress, and I'm sure Jimmy wouldn't want that…so what could I do? Then…it hit me, it was going to be just like old times…it would be…a rescue mission. First, to call Libby, Sheen, and Carl…

_**Hey Guys! So there it is chapter 5, I will be updating soon, I'm just really tired and I wanted to leave ya in suspense, ok so it just seemed like a good place to end the chapter, but I promise I won't be to long updating, you just have to inspire me with a lot of reviews, it worked this time didn't it? Why not try it again?**_

_**Review and make an author smile!**_


	6. An overheard misunderstanding

**_A/N Hey It's been over a year since I have updated…damn. Well not that there should be any excuse for it, but a lot has happened to me in the past year, including graduating from High School and moving half way cross the country to go to school, I am a full time student, I have two part time jobs, and I watch my cousins all the time, so if you can, please forgive me. Well I'll stop talking and get on with it. THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!!!! Oh and I also_**

**_BROKE MY ARM!! (Jumping off a swing…doing the Anchorman jump, you know, when they jump up because they are going to buy new suits…and you know I'm telling the truth, how could I make something like this up?) Actually I broke three bones and tore a ligament near my elbow, so it was in a sling and it was incredibly hard to type, so yeah…well that's all my excuses…I think they are pretty good ones actually…anyway, here you go! ENJOY!_**

**_Chapter 6: An overheard misunderstanding_**

_**Cindy**_

"Damn it!" The phone hit the opposite wall and crashed on the cement below. Swiping my fingers through my hair, I walked over to the abused phone and picked it up once again.

I hadn't been able to get a hold of anyone, I dialed Libby again.

"Hey! Libby here, leave a message, and I'll get back to you…"

"Libbs, it's Cindy…again. It's totally important that you call me back when you get this…and all my other messages, its urgent! So you had better call me!" Hanging up, I fell back onto Neutron's couch. It's been three hours since he was last up. I decided to try Sheen one more time before I gave up for awhile.

"Hello?" His squeaky voice rang through my ears.

"Sheen?"

"Yeah…"

"Sheen! I am so glad I got a hold of you!"

"Who is this?" How does he _not_ know it's me?

"It's me, Cindy."

"Oh…who?"

"Cindy Vortex you moron!" What an idiot…

"Cindy, Cindy…doesn't ring a bell…"

"LIBBY'S BEST FRIEND?!"

"OH! Cindy, yeah…what?"

"Listen…I need your help…actually let me rephrase that, Jimmy needs your help." I paused, thinking of what to say next.

"What? What's the wrong with him?"

"It's complicated…Jimmy's Dad…"

"Is an alien from Marshmallow world? I knew it!"

"**SHEEN! **Please! Stay focused! Jimmy's Dad isn't an alien, he…he…hurts Jimmy."

Neither of us spoke for a good minute and then I heard a voice that sounded nothing like the goof Sheen I have known over the years, it was mature and cold.

"I'll be right there." Dial tone…was that really Sheen?

"Cindy, there is someone at the door." I looked over and Vox had turned on the security camera.

"Sheen?!" I blinked and rubbed my eyes…how the hell? When I reopened my eyes he was gone.

"Hey Cindy!"

I jumped about two feet out of my skin and looked around; there was Sheen, with Libby and Carl on either side of him.

"But how…"

"I still had a tiny bit of N-Men powder left and I ate it and then I went and got these two, and then I came here…I have to go pee, be right back!" Sheen disappeared and reappeared again.

"Ok, I'm good."

"Well I'm not! What the hell is going on? I was at the Usher concert, why did you bring us here Sheen?" Libby screamed.

"I'll tell you why, better yet, look for yourselves." I motioned to where Jimmy was lying in the cubicle.

"What happened to Jim?" Carl asked walking closer to him.

"Hugh, happened." Sheen said in the voice I had heard over the phone."Jimmy's dad? What? No way, that's impossible, why?" Libby asked, taking a step closer to the cubicle.

"It's definitely possible…I saw it happen…I couldn't do anything to stop him, I was too late to help him…" I sat down on a near by chair. "I need you guys' help…otherwise Jimmy…will…" I couldn't finish I could feel my whole body want to burst.

"Oh we'll help alright, Mr. Neutron's goin down!" Libby pounded her fist against her hand.

"Yeah!" Carl touched the glass of the chamber. "We're gunna save you Jim, just like you always save us…I promise."

"So Cindy…do you have a plan?" Sheen asked.

"Plan? Uh…yeah…no, no not really…but that's why you're here right, three heads better than one type a thing."

"Hey…don't you mean four heads?" Libby asked counting Cindy, herself, Carl, and…Sheen sat playing with his Ultra Lord Action figure across the room.

"Never mind, three heads." Libby giggled. "Sheen, get over here and help us think!"

Sheen jumped up and ran over to Libby. "Yes Ma'am!"

"Now let's get serious! Jimmy is in real danger! Besides, he's bound to wake up soon and find us all here and wonder what we're doing."

_**Jimmy**_

I started to hear voices around me, at first I didn't understand what they were saying but after a few seconds I started to understand bits and pieces.

"Sheen! Get over here…" Sheen's here? But he's not supposed to be back until July…

I cracked my eyes open and realized everyone was down in my lab. Sheen, Carl, Libby…Cindy…Oh no! She must have told them! Now everyone knows, now their all laughing at me, saying how worthless I am…I can't believe she would do that to me. I knew she hated me, but why this?

"He's bound to wake up soon and find us all here and wonder what we're doing…"

Are they planning something, are they going to play a trick on me? No, Carl and Sheen wouldn't do that…would they?

"You're right Cindy, we need to get serious, and so that Jimmy doesn't find us when he wakes up, we should go somewhere else." Carl said standing up.

Everyone then nodded and filed out of my lab.

"How could Cindy do this to me?"

**_A/N So, it's short, but at least it's something right? I promise that it won't take me a year to update again ok? Ok, well I hope you liked it and review please…(That is if anyone is still reading this) If I don't get any reviews than I know not to continue because it would be a waste of time if no one is reading it. Ok, SO…_**

**_Review and make an author smile!_**


	7. Planning and a Held in Breath

**A/N Wow, almost another year has passed, I need to be better about updating, but I have technically not had a computer and right now am using my cousin's computer in the dead of night so I won't keep you waiting, here goes! Oh and I almost forgot…WE'VE BROKEN 200 REVIEWS!!!! Thank you so much and this is an extra long chapter for it!**

****

**_Chapter 7: Planning and a Held in Breath _**

**_Jimmy_**

Why does she hate me so much? Is it the same reasons father hates me? It must be, but why did she have to go and get everyone else to hate me too?

Thoughts swarmed my head, I felt like I was under water, swimming in threats and hate. Slowly I lifted my head off the soft surface of the pillow and swung my feet over the edge of the bed like surface. It's then that it occurred to me that if Cindy hated me so, why would she have gone to the trouble of turning the healing cubicle on. Or had Goddard done that? I shook my head of these thoughts knowing that it had little to do with whether she hated me or not.

My head felt as though it was on a Lazy Susan, swiveling round and round as I crossed the room to where Vox was.

"Vox, show me surveillance footage, please."

"Viewing footage." She said as a small screen popped up in the middle of the much larger one.

I watched, as Cindy looked around frantically as she pulled me along on the ground. I then realized that she was following Goddard who barked every few seconds as they reached the cubicle. Cindy had a terrible time trying to lift me up into the invention but when she had finally succeeded Goddard hit the on switch with his nose. Cindy then stared at me through the glass, repeating the same words over and over…

"Please be ok…please Neutron, please be ok."

"You can turn it off now Vox." I said. My heart beat fervently in my chest. She cared for me, she wanted me to be ok, so then what was she planning?

**_Cindy _**

What to do…what to do…my head spun with the question even as we reached the Candy Bar. They all expected me to have a plan by now, but plans weren't my thing…they were Neutron's cup of tea, with his dumb little brain blasts. But now it's my turn to save him and of course I can't come up with a damn thing! We grabbed a seat and Libby went up to the bar to order some ice cream sodas and one Ultra lord ice cream special.

"So, um, Cindy, do you have a plan yet?" Carl's eyes shone from under his glasses, tears starting to brim clearly from underneath the spectacles.

"Sort of, I mean, yes." I couldn't bare the look on his face. What he must be feeling, his best friend since grade school being treated this terribly, what could be going on underneath that mound of red hair?

I had to think fast it would only be a matter of minutes before…

"So what's the plan Cindy? We gunna kick Mr. Neutron's…" Libby got back to the table.

"No Libbs, we are not, do you think it would make Jimmy happy if we beat his Dad to a pulp?"

"I don't know but it would sure make me happy." Libby smiled.

"I'm sure it would make all of us happy but we have to remember that this is Jimmy's Dad we are talking about and that Jimmy is in a fragile state and truly believes that he deserves his punishments, so, I think first off we should make Jimmy realize that he doesn't deserve this, and that we love him."

"What did you just say?" Libby questioned as Sheen nearly spit out his ice cream and Carl chocked on his half digested spoon.

"That we should make Jimmy realize that he doesn't deserve the way he is getting treated?" I asked, not really sure why they were so upset about my plan.

"No, the part about LOVEING him." Libby said in a hushed whisper as if Sheen and Carl wouldn't be able to hear her.

My heart jumped I hadn't even realized that that had come out of my mouth, it seemed so natural, I wanted Jimmy to know that I loved him.

"Well…I…"  
"That's not important right now, we have to save Jimmy, we can worry about Cindy's feelings for him later." Sheen said slightly angered. Libby looked over

at him realizing that he meant business, which was relatively new to Sheen.

"Right, sorry, continue, Cindy." Libby said sheepishly, glancing over at Sheen to see if he was still mad, but he was back to playing with his ultra lord figure, who was now dancing in a puddle of ice cream soup.

"Anyway…as I was saying, after we have made Jimmy realize this, we can deal with his dad appropriately."

"What's appropriately?" Carl asked.

"We'll give him a dose of 'don't mess with Jimmy' medicine."

"Oh, well what's that?" Carl looked at me puzzled and I decided to come clean.

"I'm not sure just yet."

"I know! We can call Ultra lord and he, with his amazing powers, can deal with Mr. Neutron!" Sheen exclaimed with his eyes shining at his 'moment of brilliance'.

"Well that's one idea…but uh I think that Ultra lord is a little busy saving the world all the time to deal with Neutron." Libby said sweetly brushing some of the hair out of her face so she could bat her eyes at Sheen. Sheen contemplated this and stared at Libby with his mouth half open full of ice cream.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He said unable to keep looking at her, and he returned to playing with his Ultra lord.

I suppressed the urge to giggle and Carl looked as if he might throw-up.

"No think what we need is a way to get back at Neutron's dad without violence, something that will hurt him on the inside. Make him see what he's actually doing. I don't think that Jimmy's dad is completely heartless, even though he acts like it; I mean remember all those times when we were kids? He was warm and loving, I just think that with Jimmy's Mom the way she is, he's just completely lost it with grief." I looked around the table and saw everyone trying to push back their hate to remember for a moment the old Hugh.

"I know you're right Cindy, but, I don't think you ever told us, what's the matter with Judy?" Carl asked. My heart twisted a little, I vaguely remembered that Carl had a soft spot for Jimmy's mom, or was it her cookies?

"She has M.S. a very serious case, she is starting to lose her eyesight, and her muscles are deteriorating, She may go blind, or end up in a wheelchair, or, both." I hadn't realized how serious it was until I actually said it. All around me tears were brimming, including in my own eyes.

"Poor Judy." Carl's eyes started to leak and he excused himself to the bathroom. We sat in silence until his return.

"Ok, well first things first, we have to make Jimmy realize that we love him."

_**Jimmy**_

"You have a visitor Jimmy." Vox called waking me out of my thoughts.

"Camera's on." I called. When the monitor blinked to life, my father was looking straight back at me.

"Jimmy, get out her I need to talk to you." In his voice I could sense something, but was it regret, or anger?

"Coming!" I yelled into the microphone. As soon as I had gotten out of my lab, Dad grabbed my arm.

"Where the hell have you been?" He said through gritted teeth. I thought quickly, but not quick enough.

"I was…uh…in my lab doing research, you know for mom…"  
"LIER!" He screamed throwing me to the ground.

"But Dad I…"

"I saw your fucking friends leave this morning! Do you think I'm stupid, that I wouldn't figure it out?!" He screamed as he raised his leg in the air. I cringed and closed my eyes, but nothing ever came. I slowly opened my eyes to see my father waving and smiling, I looked behind me and there was mom waving at him from the back window.

As soon as she was out of sight, he finished the blow. The next thing I knew I was being drug back behind the lab, out of sight.

"Dad, please!" I cried, I soon felt a new pain and the familiar sensation of warm liquid rolling down my neck.

"Don't call me that, you're no son of mine." He grunted he flung his leg back again and it collided with my face. After that the constant kick to my side, felt like someone was poking me, my mind was trying to escape reality, but it couldn't bring my body with it.

_**Cindy**_

We all finished our soda or ice cream and then headed back for Jimmy's house. I thought back to the days where we would walk to the Candy Bar before or after a special mission we had gone on with Jimmy. We had always walked to the Candy Bar, even now when we all had cars and licenses. As we approached Jimmy's house, something felt wrong. We went around the corner, and that's when I saw Hugh Neutron, brushing off his shirt and walking into his house from the backyard, I started sprinting. I ran as fast as I could, but I knew that if something had happened, I wouldn't be able to run fast enough, to turn back time. I turned the corner and ran behind Jimmy's lab, where I saw the familiar face, covered in blood. When the others caught up, they gasped, Carl and Libby running to our side, and Sheen stopped dead in his tracks. I could barely pay attention to him, but I realized after a minute, that he was running towards the house.

"No Sheen!" Libby screamed, but it was to late, he was already pounding on the door. Libby and Carl got up and started towards Sheen, when Judy Neutron answered the door.

"Why, hello Sheen! Aren't you supposed to be in Japan? Jimmy is probably in his lab, what's wrong?" She smiled at him warily.

"Mrs. Neutron, are you seriously that stupid?" He whispered.

"What?! Young man I don't appreciate…" She was interrupted

"LOOK AT YOUR SON!" Sheen screamed. He turned around and saw that Carl and Libby were blocking the view.

"Move so she can see, she has right to know!" They carefully looked at each other, and then moved.

Judy squinted her eyes and slowly moved toward me and Jimmy. When she started to get close enough to see, he eyes began brimming with tears.

"Jimmy?" She whispered. "Jimmy…wake up." I slowly backed off of him as Mrs. Neutron knelt beside him.

"What happened?" She whispered looking up at me.

"Mr. Neutron, he, he, hurts, J-Jimmy" I stuttered, a fresh coat of tears sliding down my cheeks.

"That's why…it all makes sense now…why couldn't I see it? How could I let this go on." I was pretty sure she was talking to herself, but the she turned and looked at me, tears rolling down both our faces.

"I'll go call 9-1-1" Sheen said, as he turned and ran towards the house once again.

As he made it into the house and shut the door, I flash went off in Judy's head.

"Stop Sheen!"

_**Sheen**_

I ran towards the house and let myself in. As I shut the door I faintly thought that I heard someone call my name, but I kept, going, I was on a mission, a rescuer mission, like Ultra Lord! But this was no time to get distracted…oooh shiny spoon…what was I doing again? Oh yeah, gotta call for help gotta call for help. I found the phone and dialed.

"Hello 9-1-1 what is your emergency?"

"My friend was hurt very badly, he's unconscious and is bleeding from multiple wounds, and he may have some broken bones."

"How did the accident occur?"

"Well, His Fa…" I was unable to finish the sentence, it was like I was being choked…then I realized, that I was being choked. From behind someone was using the telephone cord to cut off my airway. I tried putting my fingers in between the chord and my throat but it was no use.

"Hello…Hello is everything alright? What's happening?" The receptionist asked repeatedly on the other end.

Everything happened so fast, but I remember hearing a yell, and a thud, and all of a sudden I was gulping air like I had never been able to breathe before in my life. I turned to see Libby holding a pot over Mr. Neutron's head.

"You dummy, didn't you think about Hugh being the house?"  
"Not really, Thanks." I said smiling at her, she was so cool…and now if it wasn't for her I might be dead.

"Libby!" I screamed and I pulled her close to me. "I love you." I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver as she returned the hug.

"I thought I was going to lose you, I love you, too."

_**Cindy**_

So much happened the day Hugh Neutron attempted to murder his son, and a neighborhood boy. The news spread faster than the ambulance sped Jimmy to the hospital.

When Jimmy woke up, he was devastated, he felt so guilty, that he got his father sent to jail, that even Mrs. Neutron's love for him wasn't enough to wash the feelings away.

He's doing better now, I can almost see the old sparkle in his eyes. But it only ever happens so often, and he's still obsessed with finding the cure to M.S. I know he can do, I believe in him.

The only difference between his obsession to find a cure is that he is no longer driven by fear, but only love. And every once and again he comes out of that dingy lab, and well….

"Hey Cindy!" Oh, there he is now.

"Hey Jimmy! What are we doing tonight?" His smile is so contagious…I can hardly stand it sometimes.

"How's about we go to the moon?"

"That old place, I was thinking we could go to Saturn, I've always wanted to see those rings up close." I winked.

"For you, anything." I felt his arms encircle me, and our lips touched for just an instant.

**A/N Hey there all! Did you like that? Did you think it was the end? WELL IT'S NOT!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! This is not the end! So tune in next time and I promise that it won't take another long year to update, hope you liked it and as always…**

**Review and make an author smile!**


End file.
